Mitsukuni hime
by Minty Panda
Summary: What? Hunny is a princess engaged to Mori? What world are they in? Click here to find out Hunny's story and how he was 'transformed'
1. A secret: Revealed!

As I took a look over at Mitsukuni-hime*, she was eating cake. After all that time that we've been together, there was one thing that first caught my eye about her: dedication. She always had sweets, or at least whenever able, which was most of the time. Mitsukuni-hime also had her stuffed pink rabbit with her. I asked her one day why she would have a stuffed rabbit with her. We were seventeen, and we had grown up together, the rabbit had been with her, since the first minute I met her.

"So you want to know why I always have this rabbit with me?" I nodded

"Because my grandmother made Usa-chan* for me, which makes it so special because I haven't seen her since..." I nodded, and I got why. But I thought she wouldn't need to carry it around at her age.

When we were walking home that same day from school, Mitsukuni-hime talked to me.

"You know, Takashi, we're almost eighteen." I nodded

"And we have to be married by then..." Mitsukuni-hime said

"Mmm." I said. Had Mitsukuni-hime been worried about when we would have our arranged marrige in motion? I wasn't too worried at this point, because I had secretly loved her, but... I was worried for a while about if Mitsukuni-hime didn't love me. And at that point, I saw her asking so worringly as proof. Then Mitsukuni-hime talked to me again.

"I hope you will enjoy being my husband, because I know I will..." Mitsukuni blushed a rose pink. I blushed a red, I didn't think at that point she would have. This comment actually made me feel really special...

As we then went into the house, I felt a slight chill. Apparently, someone had left the air conditioner on a bit longer then usual, but I was thankful for that. It had been a very hot day outside, and we were sweating in heat from the hot day. I then quickly closed the door and we went up to Mitsukuni-hime's room. As we sat in her room, silence filled the air. For the next ten minutes, absoulute silence filled the room. I was feeling tense the more Mitsukuni-hime wasn't talking. I wondered why Mitsukuni-hime wasn't talking. At about that time everyday, Mitsukuni-hime and I got to have a chat, and she'd talk for about an hour, right before my kendo practice. I knew there was something wrong because she was saying nothing. She would usually be quite talkative, as a matter of fact.

"Takashi, do you remember when you first met me?" Mitsukuni-hime asked me, and I nodded.

_I remember walking on the streets of Tokyo on a cold day. I had then been looking around for my father, which I had been seperated from. I looked everywhere I could on those streets, until I finally found...her. She was dressed in rags, shaking, dirty, and poor, holding a stuffed pink rabbit. I had then looked at her and she said to me_

_"Help me please..." She said and then I walked towards the girl, and gave her my jacket. She then put it on, and then I turned around, and my father was there. He had a smile on his face, and took the girl along with us home. Father gave me a speech on running away, but he kept the girl and she was legally adopted under my Uncle's name, but she stayed with us. She told me that she was called Mitsukuni, and so I called her 'Mitsukuni-hime', because she was a princess to me -- especially after they dressed her up in poofy dresses. Sometimes we even danced together, even though we were just moving our feet while holding each other's hands, but it was always quite fun. _

_Once though, when Mitsukuni-hime was getting dressed, I accidentally walked in when I was eight, and I saw Mitsukuni-hime had the "same things" I had, and then when I accidentally went in I then closed the doorb quickly. I didn't know it then, but now I know that it meant that 'Mitsukuni-hime' was actually 'prince Mitsukuni'. Apparently, Mitsukuni never mind when he was called a 'princess' and I called 'her' that, too, or else everybody would freak and wonder if Mitsukuni did anything to himself, like surgery. I felt that Mitsukuni was like that even when I met him, but I knew it was like that when I had to watch a video on how females mature._

So then we were just sitting there. Could I tell him the secret that I had found out years ago? I looked over at Mitsukuni.

"Mitsukuni-hime." Mitsukuni turned 'her' head

"Yes Takashi?" Mitsukuni asked

"I know." Was all I said before Mitsukuni blushed. I could tell he was also thinking about it, because we always seemed to think the same thing at the same time.

"You do? Y-you won't tell anyone, right? About that? I can't believe you know..." Mitsukuni thought and remembered that time where I accidentally walked in on him "Oh, I see why now..." Mitsukuni said as red was placed on his face.

"So does that mean you don't like me?" Mitsukuni said, his voice sad. I shook my head no, and Mitsukuni smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you!!" Mitsukuni was crying tears of joy "I was worried you weren't!" I can tell he was worried for some time, and I then held him in my arms.

"B-but then what about w-when we would supposed to have children, because the family would tell us to have children..." Mitsukuni asked

"Adoption." I said, and Mitsukuni smiled. Everything was sure to work out fine. At least it seemed like it would. But after that day, Mitsukuni confronted our betrothal differenly from the way he did before.

The next day we were walking to school same way we always did. And as we were walking to school, Mitsukuni held my hand, and I held his. It made me smile, and it made Mitsukuni smile too, to know that he's not shy to like me anymore. As we walked into school though, we let go of each other's hands. Even though we were betrothed, it can be a bother when rumours spread around of what Mitsukuni and I do after school.

And so as we went to our first period class we sat down next to each other, like always, and worked. I found it great that we could be in the same class together all day, that way I could help Mitsukuni out with anything, and Mitsukuni can help me out if I don't know something myself. So then while we were in class, I just then noticed that Mitsukuni decided to sit right next to the window. And as we were writing down notes, I noticed Mitsukuni's hair shine, and made him look angelic. It made me blush. But even after that I kept writing, as the notes didn't stop just for me.

After that class, we walked out together, Mitsukuni's eyes were glued on me. But at least Mitsukuni was smiling.

"Where do you want to sit today?" Mitsukui asked. There were many places in the school where during break no one was there. So I decided to choose a spot in the back of the school which only we knew about. As we walked to the lower half of the school, I opened a door placed differentlly from the other doors, and Mitsukuni went in, and I followed before closing the door then tuning on the lights. The classroom looked like it hadn't been stepped into for ages, and it didn't even look like the janitors went over here. So then I looked at Mitsukuni, who was spinning in what would have been the teacher's chair. Mitsukuni looked really happy then, and I smiled as I went over to him and the desk, and Mitsukuni stopped.

"Takashi?" Mitsukuni asked, I nodded confirming I was listening

"I love you, you know that?" Mitsukuni smiled, and brought me in for a kiss, I went in and kissed him on the lips, smiles danced on each other's lips, as I said

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N Hey guys! Thanks to the help of a fellow writer and a conversation about it, I bring you the first chapter of Mitsukuni-hime! How do you guys like it? I've even taken the future chaters into consideration and I'm going to be switching my attention to this one and another Fanficion of a completely different fandom I'm writing, so this one may last longer then my longest fanfiction (it was about fifteen chapters)**

**Review? Favorite? Bring them all here, I love them**


	2. A beginning unfolds

As I got up that moring, I smelt something that seemed so forign to my nose: breakfast. The cook that we hired wasn't there during the morning, so we went with commoner's cereal every day before Mitsukuni and I left for school. I got up out of bedroom and got dressed before going downstairs to the kitchen, to see who could posibbly be cooking at that hour.

And there I saw none other then Mitsukuni making eggs and sausages. Mitsukuni felt my precense as he turned his head to me and smiled

"Morning Takashi! I'm making a American breakfast! Isn't that cool?" he said before turning back to the food that was cooking.

"I never knew you could cook." I said and Mitsukuni nodded

"Yeah, I've been able to cook for a long time now; I was taught by the maids that work around here actually. They're kind women that taught me how to cook, clean, and everything. I wonder why the maids don't cook anything in the morning then..." Mitsukuni said and I shrugged my shoulders. After Mitsukuni and I ate some American sausage, eggs, and toast, we were on our way to school. As we walked, I looked up at the sky, seeing that the clouds were finally coming in. I then wondered if we were finally getting into fall. Then as we walked into school, boys had there jackets on, ladies had long sleeves under there long sleeved yellow dresses. Soon getting to our first period class, I was determined not to look at Mitsukuni for the time we were taking notes. My determination utterly failed, I kept staring at Mitsukuni all day still, and I wondered why I seemed to do it, and I thought about how it could be because I really like Mitsukuni, and soon I was just daydreaming about Mitsukuni and I being together. My right hand was effortlessly writing notes down while my mind was in a different place.

As soon as first period ended that day, we went back to the abandoned classroom again. Still, none of the janitors decided to come here and clean up the place. Maybe I should have told the administrator about that, but I never did.

_"Look, Takashi, we can't keep her as she is without her at least being adopted to another powerful family, and we can't keep her here unless you'll marry her years later. You sure you want to keep her?" My father asked, and I nodded. The girl that we had brought home that day felt different from any person I'd met, rich and poor. I really wanted to see her again after that day, so I made dad promise me that we'd keep her with us, but I had to have sacrafices to give myself, but I don't mind them even now._

_"So what's you're name?" the girl asked me. I turned around, walked to her, and said_

_"Morinoduka Takashi." I said, my voice as quiet as it has been for as long as people said I was._

_"My name is Haninozuka Mitsukuni. Nice to meet you..." Mitsukuni was freezing, and father noted this too._

_"Here, Mitsukuni-hime, lets get you to your room and get you feeling better before you freeze to death, shall we?" Father said, grabbing some maids, telling a few of them to clean up an unused bedroom, which would soon be Mitsukuni's room, and assigned the other set of maids to clean Mitsukuni, while father and I went off to get dresses for Mitsukuni to wear. _

_When we came back an hour later, Mitsukuni had just been done with bathing, and father gave the maids a light blue dress for Mitsukuni to wear, and the maids scurried to the bathroom, where Mitsukuni waited._

_"You know, you're very lucky that I'm keeping her here; this could be a bad reputaion towards us for taking her in... could be well for us, but I don't see that as likely. But you must keep up your promise, and Mitsukuni still has to be adopted. So. Please take care of her as politely and as gentlemen like as you can, understand?" Father said in polite tone, and I nodded_

_"Good. Now I have to get back to work. I don't think Mitsukuni needs much else except for you to show her to her room. You know that old guest room that we never use? The maids should be done cleaning it by now, you can show her the room, and when I'm done, tell me if she likes it." Father said then opening the front door, and closing it behind him. _

_As I stood there after father had just gave me a small speech, I thought I heard a familiar voice, and a pair of footsteps running towards me_

_"Takashi!!" Mitsukuni said as "she" then tackle hugged me to the ground_

_"Thank you so much, Takashi!" Mitsukuni then kissed my cheek, then got up off of me_

_"So what do you want to do now, Takashi?"_

As Mitsukuni went back to sit down on the chair, I then looked and thought I saw what looked like Mitsukuni, spinning in the chair in a bride's dress, so beautiful, and then I realized it and snapped myself out of it. If it was my choice, Mitsukuni would be also wearing a tuxedo, so then why was I dreaming about him in a dress? Why was I even dreaming about Mitsukuni and I being together-- that alone is a sin to my family. It would disgrace them if they ever found out about our little secret. It'd waste how my father put Mitsukuni with a "respectable, honorable family" instead of the one he had previously had, it being with just himself as an orphan. If Mitsukuni hadn't had his family changed, I wouldn't have been able to have married Mitsukuni without the public eye getting suspicious.

I then snapped out of it and saw Mitsukuni was still spinning in the office chair, which was a relief. But maybe Mitsukuni would have felt something odd about my reactions lately. I then took a step towards the chair, two steps, three steps. Until I got to the chair. I then, though, stopped Mitsukuni from spinning in the chair, I made sure that Mitsukuni had no time to wonder why as I kissed his lips, and he kissed me back. The feeling then was so great, I could have just bursted. But then, after a few minutes of us kissing, the bell rang, and off to our next class we went.

When we came home that day, I was feeling exausted. I then laid in my bed, Mitsukuni wondering why I was laying down. I never got the chance to tell Mitsukuni that I was tired for the second half of school, unfortunately. So then, Mitsukuni asked no more questions. While I was laying down, Mitsukuni then made sure the blankets were around me and I was feeling snug, the pillows were soft enough, and that I was confortable. When all those things had been accomplished, Mitsukuni kissed me on the cheek and said

"Good Night." before leaving and closing the door behind him. I smiled. He was really a nice guy for all of my life, even nicer then the usual girl I'd find at the school, but he had a lot of women-like features for himself, and had learned a few feminine-like habits added to his list of things to do everyday. I didn't mind it, it would be just like having a wife, right? Inside me, I knew why it'd be different. Because I knew that Mitsukuni was a male, and that Mitsukuni sometimes had his own way of dealing things in some cases, having an equal mix of masculine and feminine type thinking. And I realized that Mitsukuni actually had two different point of views: One of the _man_ Mitsukuni, and one of the _woman_ Mitsukuni. Balancing out each other and overall he is indeed the best communicator I've ever met. Maybe one day Mitsukuni could be a psycologist, if he really wanted to. I was still going into kendo buisness, but then before I could think of anything else, I drifted off into my new dreamland of Mitsukuni.

When I got up hours later, I saw it was only just the sun setting in what would probably be about an hour before the sun completely set, then I remembered I forgot to practice kendo that day. I then got in my kendo uniform, and went outside as fast as I could, then when I got there, I caught Mitsukuni out of the corner of my eye, also kendo training. Then, Mitsukuni turned around to me and waved

"Takashi! I didn't know you were awake! Want to practice with me?" Mitsukuni asked, and I just nodded. I knew Mitsukuni was going to be defeated, he'd never really praticed kendo in his life, except for that day... or lat least I thought that was the case. So, Mitsukuni and I got into posistion, and we fought, I was going to go easy on Mitsukuni, but he was indefinetly quick-- and almost accurate. I would have gotten hit easily if I wasn't quick enough. 'Why had Mitsukuni been so good?' I thought as I fought Mitsukuni, but reluctant to give the fight my best in trying to defeat Mitsukuni. I then thought about if Mitsukuni had maybe taken an online class on how to do kendo. But while I was thinking this, he hit me about three times before I realizd he did, and Mitsukuni giggled

"You didn't think I was that good, did you? I actually come out here all the time and practice when you're doing homework." Mitsukuni and I took off our _men,_ the masks we used in the kendo fight,and Mitsukuni smiled

"So how good was I, Takashi?" Mitsukuni asked me as we then went to the house, Mitsukuni talking about dinner, and I wanting to just be around Mitsukuni for as much as I could.

* * *

**A/N Ok guys, I've gotten comments on everyone's actions in the story, and if it wasn't completely spelled out to you in this chapter, then I'll go ahead and list off the reasons why Mori's family, Mori, and Hunny are doing these things so far.**

**1) "Gay Marrige" is a taboo in modern Japan, and Mori's family definetly wouldn't like it, because then there would be a major amount of gossip about them and the family buisness might not go so well...so Mitsukuni has to conceal the fact that he's a guy so that Takashi and Mitsukuni can get married succesfully... I hope this makes sense to everyone, that even in Japan, gay marrige is still a taboo, but it's not illegal**

**2) The reason why Mitsukuni was adopted was because Mori's family needed to have Takashi married to a "wealthy woman" which if Mitsukuni was adopted into a rich family and married Mori, then Mori would be married to a person of a powerful family would be all set. I had Mitsukuni be adopted into Takashi's uncle's family because I couldn't think of anything else better at the time.**

**Also, men is the masks used in kendo fighting... ... ... **

**I hope this makes more sense to everybody now! I hope I get more reviews telling me if they're confused... or even what part everyone liked. That could even inspire me to create chapters that are like the scenes.... so there you go, your reason for reviewing and leaving me comments I want so badly. XDD**


	3. No Rain, No Rainbow

As I got up early in the morning, an hour before the sun came up that morning, I saw it was about an hour before sunrise. As I got up out of bed, I got into my yellow uniform dress and went down to the kitchen to make some breakfast 'What should I make Takashi for breakfast?' I thought as I looked in the refigerator 'Well it looks like I have to make toast and eggs again...' I thought as I then started to make breakfast. After about ten minutes, breakfast had been made, an I went out for some karate practice, which I switched doing between that and kendo.

After about thirty minutes of doing that, I went in to see how everything was doing. Still, no one was awake, and right after I got in the house, I heard many drops landing on the house. Most likely, it was the rain Takashi and I had been expecting to see for quite some time now. Takashi always loved the rain, sometimes when things were even bothering him, Takashi would go outside and smother himself in rain. Which then after that I had to drag him out of the rain, but I watched him sometimes like that for a few moments, the dramatic effect hitting me hard every time. But I always knew there was something wrong when he does that, so I talk to him, figure out what it is, and then get everything solved and good as new. And my mind then dwindled on how I could tell when Takashi was upset, and I'd cheer him up. Those were actually the times when Takashi would talk to me the most. I mean- it isn't like he ignores me or anything, he just doesn't talk to often, so I have to tell by his actions if anything is wrong then talk about it. Sometimes I'd do the same thing and everything would then be alright... I then woke from my thoughts to get some raincoats and umbrellas ready for Takashi and I.

About ten minutes later, I had heard Takashi groan as he just woke up, and breakfast had already been made for him, and I already ate, and I just just staring out the water stained window, rain still falling on the pains of the window. Recalling the nightmare I had, recalling the memories of the days before I had been adopted

_'Red, red....why is everything here so red and white?' I said walking among a snow- covered street. I followed the trail of red... to the bodies of two people I knew dearly_

_'Mom....dad??' I thought and I was stunned. I hadn't seen them in a while, and they looked like they had been lying in the end of an alley since after I last saw them. My eyes welled up in tears, and I ran away. When I was little, I easily got the idea of death, a lot of my parent's friends had been killed, and now it was there turn. Mom told me how and why people die, saying things as they are. It was a gruesome thing, I thought then, and I still think so now. But after that incident, I ran around for a day trying to find someone that would help me with finding me a person to keep me warm. Obviously, my parents and I only had rags for clothes, and it was each other that kept us warm. After that day, I found Takashi...but I never told anyone about my parents... it wouldn't matter much now..._

Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. And it was Takashi's. I looked up to him, his eyes asking what was wrong... and then while he was looking at me in such a way, I realized that if my parents hadn't died, I wouldn't have met Takashi, and I wouldn't have been adopted, either. I then decided to tell him

"Oh, just thinking of some memories of mine. Do you remember when you were feeling down, you'd always sit in the rain and I'd have to drag you out and talk to you?" I asked, and Takashi nodded.

"Also, brekafast is ready for you..." I then pointed to the plate right next to the stove with eggs and toast. Takashi nodded as he went to go eat and I looked out the window being impailed by rain. After, we got our bags together, put on the raincoats and took the umbrellas before leaving the mansion, then opening our umbrellas as we walked to school. Usually these days, Takashi and I held hands as we walked to school. This time though, we clenched each other's hands, not wanting to lose each other in the rain. And before we entered school grounds, a huge gust of wind came, it was a very powerful gust of wind. Then we ran inside he high school building, then feeling safe after we got inside.

During lunch that day, we decided to just sit in the lunchroom instead of going to the abandoned room this time. I really wasn't in the mood for talking, my past still dwindling in my head that whole day. Remembering the blood in the snow and my parents was the most gruesome site, but the images kept playing in my head, over and over again. I didn't want to talk, I didn't want to go to shcool that day, I didn't want to leave bed. Maybe if I had stayed in bed that day, I woukld have had better things on my mind. But I couldn't go back to sleep. As we picked up our food after going through the food line, Takashi and I sat down, and we started to ate. Then after a few minutes, Takashi said something

"Go see the Host Club today" I stopped eating. Was Takashi just asking me to cheat on him and go be fawned over by some ther guy? I then shook my head and kept eating

"Please. I'll even come wih you inside..." Takashi offered, and I sighed

"If you really want me to..." I said

"I do."

"Alright, I'll do it..." I said, eating some more food before pushing it away, giving the rest to Takashi, I told him I wasn't hungry. Then afer Takashi finished, we walked around he school for a little while, for a few seconds stopping to look out the window to see the wind thrashing the trees and the water moving wherever the wind told the raindrops to go, befoe we moved on to walk around the school.

After school, Takashi and I walked to the third music room, and Takashi opened the door for me. I thanked Takashi then alked in, Takashi behind me. After I went i, I saw five boys standing there in front of the door, and they all chime together

"Welcome" I looked at the five closely. The firs one, that caught my eye first, had purple looking eyes and blond hair, his eyes and his hair seemed to sparkle under the atificaial light. Next to him was a black haired person with black piercings eyes, that felt when I looked at them, they cut right through me, but the gaze would haveprobably been worse on kme if his glasses weren't stoppin him. In the middle were twins, both ha orange hair and amber eyes, I wondered if they were orange tabbys in there past life. And then the last one, a brown haired, chocolate eyes seemed more mellow compared to the rest of them, if I really had to choose someone out of these five to be hosted with, it would probably be him that I would choose

"Ah, Mori, was it? Glad that you were able to make it for your first ay on the job! You even brought this fine young lady with you? You're probably already going to do great ith a girl already with you. " The blond haired boy bowed as he said Takashi's nickname, and got up as soon as he was finished saying job.

"She's just here to be hosted by anyone." Takashi said

"Well in tha case, madamouiselle, welome to our world of beauty and passion, the Host Club is at your service here. Do you know who eveeryone is or should I introduce you?" the blond asked as he then started walking towards me. I nodded, telling him I knew no one here and needed to be introduced

"Well, let's see... first." the blond said pointing to the brown haired boy "That is Fujioka Haruhi, the natural type. Then..." the blond said pointing to the twins "That's Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru, the little devil types." the blond said before pointing o the black eyed man who had seemed to see right through me "This is Otori Kyouya. the cool type. As for me...." the blond paused before taking his hands and putting it under my chin, he then pt his face close to mine, hs voice in a lower tone hen before

"Im Suou Tamaki, and I'm the princely type. So do you kow who you want?" he asked and I pushed him away, the twins started freaking out

"The king has never been turned away before!" they both said, while Tamaki looked sad, but thn a few mnutes later, cmposed himself. "Wel, here is also our newest host, Mori. Would like to b his first customer?" Tamaki asked, and I nodded, Takashi having a questioned look on his face as Takashi and I entered, and Tamaki directed me to able,and told me to wait until the other guests arrived before I would be able to talk to Takashi again. So I just sat there, girls sat next to me and the room started to fill wth female guests, and soon enough Takashi sat down in front of the cuch n a chair, a table inbetween us. So then the girls started talking after Takashi said hello

"Hi Mori-san.I like your hair, what do you do to get it to look like that

"Mori, I really like your eyes."

"You look so great in the uniform, it fits you, I can tell." All these girls wee talking while Takashi was just nodding away, while hurricane type weather went on in the background. I sighed mentally,wanting it to be over soon

After an hour, all the girls had left, all th Hosts had cleaned up, and Takashi and I went home, the hurricane type weaher still going, and I was hesitting about even going outside, but w did anyways, but we had to try to run through it. We would have called a limo, but Takashi and I forgot our phones that day, and I wondered why I would have left my phone at the house When we entered he house, we were soaking wet, and we decided to change into pajamas early.

After we both got drssed and left or rooms, Takash was just wearing green pajama pants, and I blushed heavily in my pink and black pajama set, including the top and the bottom, and then Takashi said he was just going to rest then. After he did, I realized I kept thinking all day about my parent's murder. So much I fond it really disurbing, and I felt dirty for thinking these things so often that day, and I decided to go outside, to see if I could wash it off with rain. I quietly opened the door to the backyard, and I went out these before closing the door. The wind was still blowing hard, and I had then looked to see which way the wind was blowing before I then turned opposie of the way the wind was oing, and allowed the droplets of water t splash on me, to splsh all over me. I wanted to feel clean again, and I just wanted to feel right again.

After about five monutes, I felt a warm hand grasp my cold one, and I turned to see Takashi, and I was then reminded about the times that Takashi stood in the rain and I had to get him, and Takashi could probably ell now that I just wasn't feeling right, this whole day. Takashi and I went in, hands intertwined, before we went into his room and we both sat on his bed

"What's wrong." Takashi asked before I advertedly looked away, and I really didn't want to tell him, but I just knew I shouldn't not tell; I would have eventually told anyways

"The day before you found me Takashi, I found that my parents were murdered in an alleyway."I said, and Takashi nodded

"I know." Takashi said, and then I looked t him in amazement.

"How did you know?" I asked

"Father told me." Takashi said "Father found the killer a month after we adpted you." I then felt tears start coming out of my eyes, my hands then wrapped around Takashi, and I put his head on my chest, quietly sobbing and Takashi's arms surrounded me

"Thank you, Takashi." I said as I kept sobbing into his chest.

Next day after school, Takashi told me he'd quit being a host, he told me he didn't feel right about doing it. Also, the hurrcane tye eather only affected some plants, which was good news on top of what Takashi said, but that day it sprinkled rain, and I looked up to the sky to see a rainbow as Takashi and I walked home.

* * *

**A/N Ta daaaaaaaa. Last chapter Mitsukuni won the right to first persooooon!! There's a small lesson in this: "No Rain, No Rainbow" I guess Mitsukuni certainly learned that... and now I'm sarting to inject some drama...(it's about time) and I decided to complete his one chapter before my other fanfiction XD Please review and give me feedback, I really appreciate when people do that. ( =3= )**


End file.
